<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memories Built Upon by Rene_but_also_Blair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845710">Memories Built Upon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rene_but_also_Blair/pseuds/Rene_but_also_Blair'>Rene_but_also_Blair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Burr - Freeform, Dead Parents, LATER, Mentioned Drista, More angst, Oop, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sadness, Tubbo was given away when he was younger because dreams fam had to flee some attackers, also, angsttttttt, but like, but this pain boosts my serotonin, me riskin my bitchass for ya, my heart hurts, no seriously, not me writing for y'all while havin corona, see, their parents died, they gave him to a orphanage to keep him safe to get him back, tubbo is dreams lil bro, why, why did you do that wilburr, your welcome sis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:36:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rene_but_also_Blair/pseuds/Rene_but_also_Blair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream loved his parents. Wanted to protect his parent's memory.</p><p>Their graves got built over by his friends.</p><p> </p><p>And started a war on the place his parents cared for him and his sister and tubbo didn't remember-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Dave | Technoblade &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Clay | Dream &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>403</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Memories Built Upon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream felt his hands shake as he saw where Wilbur and Tommy, <i>Tubbo his little brother, his sunshine, the first chance of being a big brother and he failed-</i> and Tubbo had built their new land.</p><p>He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, wanted to break down because that's where his parent's graves ar- were. </p><p>He remembered when they took the three of them- Dream, Drista, and Tubbo- out for picnics, taught Dream what he knows and cultivated over the years in memory-</p><p>He wants to cry. But first, he needs to get his lands back. His parents back.</p><p>---------------------</p><p>
  <i>Clay ran ahead hiding Drista in a corner as his parents were pursued after dropping Tubbo- his bee, his little brother- off at the orphanage to collect him later in hopes he'd be safe.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>No, Clay's parents were dead, he couldn't see his sister physically until he was strong enough to protect them both, and... Tubbo... Tubbo was gone.</i>
</p><p>---------------------</p><p>Tears run down Dreams face- unseen because of the mask- when his land is handed off like a gift, his parent's graves dirtied with Schlatts new plans for modernization- he never wanted this. He wanted his old home back, he wanted to see Drista again, he wanted his little brother back.</p><p>Dream walks away unseen on the night of the election. </p><p>He'll start planning, god knows he'll be involved against his wishes.</p><p>---</p><p>Tubbo finds an old photo in his enemy's territory when meeting up with his adoptive family- Phil, Techno, Tommy, and Wilbur, he was so thankful for them- it's a photo he recognizes barely...</p><p>It's his biological family. </p><p>A masked man goes unseen watching his little brother find his gift, and finds out in the same night that Phil took his little brother- left Dream alone- but he can't help but feel grateful, that Tubbo had a good family.</p><p>---------------------</p><p>Tubbo runs his fingers gently over the face of his big brother- a strangely familiar voice comes to mind, but he can't figure out where he heard it.</p><p>"Tubs?" He hears Phil- his adoptive father ask, his brothers coming up behind the winged blonde, Tubbo hears a whisper overlapping his dad's voice... the golden hair reminds him of flashes of dirty-blonde, amber, and gold in the high sun, fair skin, and freckles, serious and mature eyes, a sharp tentative emerald...</p><p>
  <i>Bee...</i>
</p><p>He shook his head, "I found a photo of my old family." He whispers before they can talk, Tommy's eyes widen the most, the other 3 more composed but no less curious- or angry at the family who left him.</p><p>Tommy looks at the photo, eyes narrowing when looking at the 5 people in the photo, his Dad had brown hair, warm and earthy like Tubbo's own, his mom had a beautiful warm blonde, his dad had sharp emerald, their mom a soft ocean turquoise, Tubbo looked about 5 in the photo, his brother looked about 13 maybe, his brother's hair was a mix of their parents the top being brown roots cascading into a ponytail of light, golden amber, in his brother's arm, a little girl sat, about 3 or 4, Tubbo guesses, her hair like her mothers but eyes like her fathers. </p><p>Tubbo traced his own face, "I look like my dad besides my face and eyes," He whispered, "My siblings look so much like Mom too..." Tommy growled, "Well they couldn't have been very good parents if they left you."</p><p>Tubbo shook his head, memories of warm laughter and watching his brother harden into a man so early in life because that's how they had to survive, "They wanted to protect me..." Narrowing his eyes at the little girl in the photo his eyes widen.</p><p>"Does she not look like Drista?" He showed his adopted family, Tommy nodded, "She does but..."</p><p>Wilbur was the first to catch on, "Dream, Dream is your brother." Wilbur whispered, "It has to be, Dream said he couldn't see his family, Drista said her parents were dead and her brothers weren't allowed to see her." </p><p>Techno nodded, "She looked strangely at Tubbo when she said that, there's no other way." Tommy grabbed it out of his hands, "Why did Dream start a war with his own brother over some land?" Tubbo shrugged unsurely.</p><p>The noise of fighting reached their ears.</p><p>The family rushed over to find George and Dream arguing, the others looking nervously behind them, besides Schlatt who watched satisfied as Dream lost his last ally.</p><p>"Why do you care so much about what we do to this land Dream? You told us we could build here and you fought to get it back so you could expand land, that's what we're doing!" The brit exclaimed, Dream growled.</p><p>"I didn't give it to you guys to use and ruin! This was supposed to prosper and not pollute my land!" Dream was tense, fists shaking, "Your land?" Schlatt said, amused, Dream snapped his head to the AUDACITY of the goat hybrid.</p><p>"YEAH I'M PRETTY SURE THE LAND MY PARENTS GRAVES ARE UNDER IS MINE," Dream yelled, covering his mouth as the others froze at that.</p><p>The five made themselves known, "Clay..." Dream stumbled back at Tubbo's voice, Tubbo felt his heart shatter, he understood now, this was their families land, the last he was left with, Tubbo launched himself into his big brother's arm.</p><p>"Bee... so you figured it out..." Dream's voice was shaky, Tubbo nodded, eyes wet.</p><p>"I just wanted my parent's land to be safe..." Dream whispered under the heavy gazes of their old friends- Dream couldn't find himself seeing them as such.</p><p>"Was that too much to want?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I killed dreams parents lol</p><p> </p><p>ah this au's backstory for dream is the one I'll be usin for the mcyt reacts book</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>